


А вы не видели тут динозавра?

by Pilot_Key, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Part Kinks, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Fanfiction, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentle Sex, M/M, Making Love, OOC / Out of Character, PWP, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilot_Key/pseuds/Pilot_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: История о любви, сексе и (не)везении.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	А вы не видели тут динозавра?

**Author's Note:**

> Оба персонажа достигли совершеннолетия.

Клаусу не сиделось спокойно. Он ёрзал на месте, теребил свой зелёный галстук и всячески мешал Пятому заниматься. Даже попытался положить тому голову на колени. Пятый попытку не оценил, и Клаус полетел на пол, прямо перед камином, в котором весело потрескивал огонь. Хорошо хоть, что в гостиной Слизерина почти никого не было, и его чувство собственного достоинства не сильно пострадало.

Клаус никогда не был прилежным учеником, и седьмой курс он не бросил только потому, что Пятый, его очень горячий и суровый парень, пригрозил ему обломать за такое конечности ещё в начале года.

— Скучные у тебя угрозы, скажу я тебе, — пожаловался ему тогда Клаус, — хоть бы пообещал выебать ручкой от швабры, что ли. Вот где драйв, вот где острота эмоций!

— Выебать я тебя и так могу. 

— Да неужели? А яиц-то на это хватит?

Вместо ответа, Пятый прижал Клауса к каменной стене коридора четвёртого этажа и обхватил пах Клауса ладонью, скидывая с плеча сумку с учебниками. Пятый был на полголовы ниже Клауса, но взгляд его чёрных глаз снизу вверх отнимал ноги и затягивал узел где-то в животе. 

— Хочешь остроты ощущений? Будет тебя острота ощущений. 

— А если нас кто-то увидит? — хихикнул Клаус.

Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не завёлся. И вообще, он всегда был за любой кипиш, кроме голодовки, но секс в коридоре? За себя ему было не страшно, но Пятому ни в коем случае нельзя было влипать в неприятности, иначе прости-прощай карьера аврора.

— Не увидит, — прошептал Пятый, проводя языком по шее Клауса и с нажимом поглаживая пах. 

Такую инициативу в их отношениях Пятый проявлял редко, да и гормоны в восемнадцать лет не слишком жалеют своих носителей, поэтому закончилось всё довольно предсказуемо. Пятый довёл Клауса до исступления одними руками, прижав его к стене не позволяя ему шевелиться. Стонать приходилось стиснув зубы — эхо в голых коридорах будь здоров. Как бы неопытен был Пятый, но его руки… Его руки, это было нечто. Клаус потому и запал на Пятого, из-за его рук. 

В начале шестого курса, он вдруг заметил на уроке по ЗОТИ, как восхитительно смотрятся руки его однокурсника, держащие палочку. Длинные, бледные, с остро торчащими костяшками и аккуратно подстриженными ногтями, они определённо заняли первое место в списке фетишей Клауса. За лето он довольно сильно поднаторел в теории дел любовных и по полной узнал все прелести секса, фетишей и прочих утех. Но знания без практики мало что значат, их преподаватель по ЗОТИ часто это повторял. 

Если опустить все подробности, они начали встречаться к середине шестого курса неожиданно для обеих сторон. И, глубоко вдыхая оттого, как приятно Пятый разминал сфинктер Клауса согнутой костяшкой прямо посреди коридора, Клаус краем сознания благодарил вселенную за то, что этот парень достался ему.

Но сегодня сексом даже не пахло. А нежностью и объятиями и подавно. Приближался очередной экзамен по зельеварению, и Пятый готовился к нему с маниакальным усердством. После уроков он сидел в библиотеке до самого ужина, затем устроился на кровати в спальне, что хоть и не было слишком удобно, но зато, кроме Клауса, там никого не было, и можно было сосредоточиться. Когда два однокурсника вернулись в общую спальню и начали готовиться ко сну, Пятый перебрался на диван в гостиной. В такое время суток в гостиной Слизерина обычно было тихо — после шумного и многолюдного дня каждый стремился залезть в тёмный угол и немного посидеть в тишине. Слизеринцы всегда уважали личное пространство друг друга. 

В конце концов ближе к полуночи в гостиной остались только Пятый, Клаус, гора учебников и весело потрескивающий камин. У скучающего Клауса мысли текли в тысячи разных направлений, и как-то так получилось, что его настроение из скучающего перетекло в похотливое. И это вполне неплохое настроение, когда у тебя под боком твой парень. 

Который к тому же сногсшибательно выглядит: расстегнутая на шее белая рубашка и небрежно повязанный полосатый галстук. Рукава Пятый закатал до локтей, оголяя привлекательные острые суставы. Закинув ногу на ногу, он внимательно читал какую-то книгу в бордовом переплёте. Несмотря на позднее время, долгие часы учёбы и расстегнутую рубашку, Пятый всё равно умудрялся выглядеть очень опрятно и строго. Даже его причёска была идеальна — волосок к волоску. Клаус на мгновение залюбовался этой картиной. Но лишь на мгновение. Эстетика эстетикой, а секс никто не отменял.

Первым делом Клаус тронул Пятого за левый локоть, легко провёл пальцами вниз к запястью, а затем быстро, не давая вырваться, взял за руку. Пятый от чтива не оторвался, но слегка согнул пальцы, поглаживая ладонь Клауса большим пальцем. Клаус всегда кайфовал от того, как его мрачный и нелюдимый парень любил держаться за руки. Даже на публике. 

Начало было положено. Придвинувшись вплотную, Клаус закинул свои ноги на колени к Пятому и положил левую руку на плечо. Эти телодвижения уже не прошли незаметно, и Пятый опустил книгу. Посмотрел на Клауса. Дёрнул коленями, но скинуть ноги Клауса не получилось. Пятый немного подумал. Выпускать книгу не хотелось, а ладонь Клауса и подавно, но ноги отвлекали. 

— Клаус. 

— Ты хоть представляешь, который сейчас час? Тебе нужно отдыхать. Желательно, вместе со мной. И ещё желательнее без всех этих книг. И одежды. Но это опционально! Ты же знаешь, я и в одежде люблю!

Клаус выразительно подвигал бровями. Строить глазки он умел, но и Пятый был не лыком шит. Или, по крайней мере, он так думал. 

— Если ты действительно так за меня переживаешь, то мы оба сейчас пойдём спать. По отдельности, — Пятый предупреждающе сжал ладонь Клауса. 

Тот откинул голову назад и, надув губы, скосил глаза на Пятого. 

— Ты вредный маленький гоблин.

В ту же секунду Клаусу пришлось защищать свою кучерявую голову от тяжелого томика травологии. Обиженно забившись в противоположный угол дивана, он нахохлился, зыркая слегка подведёнными глазами. Пятый же, как ни в чём не бывало, начал собирать разбросанные под ногами свитки, явно собираясь уйти спать. Затолкав все вещи в сумку, Пятый поднялся с дивана, но грустное лицо Клауса всё же не оставило его равнодушным, и он неосмотрительно наклонился для поцелуя. 

Клаус жадно ответил на поцелуй, загребя Пятого за шею и притягивая к себе. Вся обида пропала как по мановению палочки. Конечно, Пятый не удержал равновесие и приземлился на Клауса. Он и не вздумал жаловаться, обвивая спину Пятого ногами и прижимая покрепче. Сумка с учебниками осталась на полу, уныло глядя в огонь раскрывшимся клапаном. 

Пятый всегда целовался немного агрессивно и почти яростно, и Клаусу нравился этот напор. Но сегодня ему хотелось завладеть всем вниманием Пятого, показать ему, как по нему соскучился. Крепко обхватив голову Пятого и с удовольствием разлохматив его причёску, Клаус начал старательно вылизывать его рот, не давая опомниться под страстным напором поцелуев. Напряжённое тело Пятого расслабилось, и Клаус выпрямил ноги, проезжаясь ступнями по заднице и ногам в школьных брюках. 

Сместив руки на шею, он начал целовать скулы и кадык Пятого, чувствуя, как тот возбуждается. Внезапно Пятый схватил его за запястья и опустил руки, отодвигаясь. Клаус разочарованно моргнул пару раз, и теперь уже настоящая обида начала затоплять его глаза. 

— Я знаю, что уделял тебе мало времени в последнюю неделю.

— Это слабо сказано, ты меня игнорировал! — начал ныть Клаус, но сразу заткнулся под взглядом Пятого.

Тот положил руки Клауса себе на бёдра. 

— Я бы хотел извиниться так, чтобы тебе понравилось. 

Под изумлённым взглядом Клауса Пятый отодвинулся назад и начал расстёгивать его ширинку. В свете камина его глаза словно горели адским пламенем, и, несмотря на то что в это время года в Хогвартсе было прохладно буквально везде, Клаусу стало очень жарко. Пятый неторопливо расстегнул пуговицу на брюках и слегка стянул их вместе с бельём, оголяя тощие бёдра и возбуждённый член.

Клаус сглотнул слюну и шумно вздохнул, когда Пятый наклонился вниз и лизнул головку.

— Ч-что ты делаешь? Ты же никогда не…

— Я знаю, что тебе давно этого хотелось. 

Лицо Клауса посерьёзнело, и он нежно коснулся щеки Пятого.

— Ты не обязан этого делать, если не хочешь. Мне будет достаточно, если мы сделаем всё, как обычно. 

Пятый ухмыльнулся.

— Я хочу.

И это заявление снесло Клаусу крышу. Пятый устроился поудобнее и, помогая себе одной рукой, начал неторопливо целовать и облизывать его член. Клаус не выдержал и слегка качнулся навстречу Пятому, теряя все обрывки мыслей в голове. 

Когда он обхватил головку губами, у Клауса поджались пальцы на ногах, и его вдох перерос в тихий стон. Тихий, потому что они всё ещё были в общей гостиной и привлекать зрителей ему не хотелось. Поглаживая косточки на бёдрах, Пятый начал медленно двигать головой вниз-вверх. Он явно испытывал неудобство, из уголка губ от непривычки обильно текла слюна, и движения были слегка неуклюжими. Но Клаусу было всё равно: если так пойдёт и дальше, то ему придётся попросить Пятого наложить какое-нибудь заглушающее заклинание, потому что у него самого в голове воцарилась только блаженная пустота. 

Пятый начал двигаться быстрее, и, не выдержав, Клаус принялся толкаться ему в рот в ответ. Видимо, он перестарался, так как Пятый начал давиться. Его лицо сильно покраснело, из глаз потекли слёзы. 

Клаус поспешно отстранил Пятого, а затем подвинулся ближе, обхватывая его лицо.

— Ты в порядке? Прости, я не хотел.

Пятый откашлялся и утёр слёзы. Его губы были опухшие и розовые, а лицо такое откровенное и уязвимое, что у Клауса защемило сердце. Пятый так редко снимал свою железную маску, и ему не хотелось спугнуть такой момент. 

— Всё нормально, — просипел тот, — это ты прости. Я недостаточно хорош. Только учиться и умею.

— Неправда, — Клаус мягко поцеловал Пятого в губы. — Это неправда. Ты лучшее, что случалось со мной за последние два года. Да вообще за всю мою жизнь. 

Глаза Пятого потеплели, и он устало уткнулся лицом в шею Клауса, обнимая за плечи. 

— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал он.

— И я тебя люблю.

Когда Пятый наконец поднял голову, Клаус решительно осыпал поцелуями его лицо — щеки, губы, нос, веки. Пятый перехватил инициативу, и поцелуи стали глубже и чувственнее. Терпеть это не было никаких сил. Не отрываясь, Пятый расстегнул свои штаны, устраиваясь на коленях у Клауса. Тот облокотился на спинку дивана и откинул ногой брюки, которые уже давно сползли с колен.

Дотянуться до палочки, не прекращая поцелуй, было непросто, но он сделал и это. Пятого не пришлось растягивать слишком долго — эти заклинания, выведанные у старшего друга, Клаус знал очень хорошо. 

Немного привстав на коленях, Пятый позволил Клаусу устроиться поудобнее и самому ввести головку члена. Почувствовав твердую плоть внутри себя, Пятый со стоном опустился вниз. 

— Ещё, — прошептал Клаус, стискивая талию Пятого. 

Уперевшись руками в плечи, Пятый начал неторопливо двигаться. В отличие от неудавшегося минета, он уже знал, как ему двигаться, чтобы обоим было приятно. Они любили подразнить друг друга, и поэтому двигался он медленно, постепенно то ускоряясь, то замедляясь. Клаус откинул голову и смотрел на Пятого с обожанием. Свет огня за спиной обволакивал его оранжевым силуэтом, и ничего красивее Клаус никогда не видел. 

Пятый начал ускоряться, намереваясь довести обоих до оргазма, как вдруг лицо его резко побледнело и он замер на месте. Из-за спины Клаус услышал чей-то заспанный детский голос.

— А вы не видели тут динозавра?

Круглыми, как у оленя, глазами, Пятый смотрел на сонного первокурсника, который не очень понимал, где находится. Как оказалось, маленький Том лунатит по ночам. 

— Динозавр спит у тебя в кровати, — беспечно отозвался Клаус, еле сдерживая смешок, — иди, поищи как следует. 

Том кивнул и, слегка качаясь на ходу, поплёлся к себе в спальню. 

Настроение для интима как рукой сняло. Уже не сдерживаясь, Клаус заржал в кулак, отчего его лицо сильно покраснело. Пятый словно ожил, и жалобное выражение его лица сменилось на насмешливое. Привстав, он слез с Клауса и, сквозь смешки, начал натягивать брюки.

— Чтоб я хоть раз решил потрахаться в гостиной, — сокрушался он, поглядывая на гогочущего Клауса, у которого уже шли слёзы от смеха.

— Я… не знаю… почему… это… так… смешно!.. — проговорил он сквозь смех. 

Пятый фыркнул и бросил в Клауса его брюки.

— Пойдём в спальню, пока очередной палеонтолог не заявился. 

Вскоре смешки разгорячённых парней затихли, и в гостиной Слизерина остался лишь одиноко догорающий камин и диван с примятой сидушкой. Ах, если бы он только мог рассказать те истории, которые с ним приключились. Но он, к счастью для всех, был всего лишь диваном, а потому хранил все доверенные ему секреты. Даже такие абсурдные. 


End file.
